


Sweet Little You

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hanse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Omega Byungchan, Parenthood, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: Hanse, after reading a few sentences from his husband's unfinished book, finally embraces fatherhood.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Sweet Little You

**Author's Note:**

> how funny a person can be inspired by little things. after seeing that video of hanse dramatically afraid of jaws again on my youtube feed, i decided to write this boy here
> 
>  **PROMPT** // byungchan, an author who has just started writing again for the first time in a couple of years.
> 
> EDIT: an attempt to fluff for the nth time c:

Happiness was just an understatement the moment Byungchan and Hanse saw their little sprout kicking outside world after a booming of nine months Byungchan carrying her in his womb.

It was beyond pure bliss for Hanse to see his little pup purr inside the warmth of his husband's embrace, yet a tingling worry was tailing his excitement so he just surmised to watch her from meters away.

“Are you gonna just stand there and will not hold her?” Byungchan shifted, discomfort was evident on his face as he softly sways his arms that were holding their daughter, he was humming her lullabies. Hanse can't blame him, parenthood was new for the both of them.

“I... I might hurt her...” Hanse blinked and hesitantly did one step forward, sights were fixed on the little earthling on his husband's arms as Byungchan's eyebrows then knitted in a straight line and rolled his eyes. 

“Why, are you really gonna hurt her?”

“No!” Hanse also jumped out when he saw his daughter jerked in surprise by his voice. “I'm sorry...”

“Just at least come near here so you would able to see her properly,” Byungchan whispered but loud enough for Hanse to understand. 

So finally taking five steps or more, he was now standing beside his husband and their daughter. Hanse almost melts in his place glimpsing at his little reflection who happened to snuggle towards Byungchan's chest. He wanted to cry. She was the most beautiful thing Hanse saw next to Byungchan. 

“Touch her.”

Hanse expresses a horror too prominent in the display. He bought his hands up to see, shaking his head and whine.

“What are you afraid of? You're her other dad!” Byungchan then motioned their daughter closer to him, and Hanse almost yells them away from the way his daughter was making cute noises. 

Hanse was still refining everything, so his husband then just took this chance and decided to bought his curling fingers up to touch their tiny angel. Preoccupied from seeing his little pup up close to notice Byungchan's latter actions, his body unintentionally froze when he felt a soft and warm sensation beneath his hands, but the way his princess leaned to his fingers with a purring smile came out from her lips, Hanse relaxes. 

“Why is she so little, I wanna hold her.” he cried yet jotted away again when the small figure moved. “Why is she keep on moving? Can she stay still?”

Byungchan let out a groan, smacking him not too hard. “It's because she's alive you dumbass! Why are you afraid of her?”

Hanse did a step backward before he sighed. He glances first to his daughter before settling his eyes directly to his husband. “I'm not afraid of her okay? I'm just afraid that...” he looked down at both of his hands worried. “...that I might crush her”

“You're being too dramatic.” Byungchan poked fun at him.

Hanse was about to playfully smack his husband but his expression turns soft seeing Byungchan leaned on to their small sprout and was now again whispering her sweet lullabies.

_Maybe in one of these days princess, I will hold you in my embrace._

Two months had past yet the setup was still set the same on how they left the maternity home.

“Ah? Byungchan? Please help me!” Hanse yelled from their living room, standing away from his daughter's crib almost on the verge of crying too. 

Byungchan appeared from their kitchen, still with his apron as he planned to do a dinner for them that night, frustration could be seen in between his face, he sighed. “You go lift her, she just wanted a hug.”

Another wave of horror could be seen in Hanse's expression while pointing himself. “Who? Me? To her?” He shakes his hand along with his head. “No!”

“Who else then? I'm cooking us dinner Hanse.”

Their daughter's cry becomes more and more transparent yet Hanse didn't do anything about it and just stared at her crib for roughly a minute or two. Frustrated, Byungchan rolled his eyes again and discarded his apron placing it on the couch before finally dragging himself to pick up their little pup into his warmth. 

Hanse saw how their child suddenly stopped crying as she settled herself in between Byungchan's neck. 

“See? It's not that hard.”

Hanse pouted, looking down to his feet as he felt guilty for having Byungchan the only one to take good care of their daughter. His worries that he might hurt or crush her the moment she will be placed on his embrace was eating more alive, so perhaps he needs a little bit more time.

That took then for Hanse to replace his husband in the kitchen doing their dinner for the night and Byungchan for letting their daughter sleep before they decided to finally eat together.

It was very late night so they concluded to go to bed instead of having their established movie night every Friday or maybe Hanse felt that Byungchan must be tried being a full-time househusband with Haneul in between. 

He was thinking of giving him a massage yet Byungchan wasn't fond of it so he just then settled on wrapping his arms around his waist when they're finally on the bed. He hugged him tighter feeling his warmth and affection, and maybe to give Byungchan some comfort too.

“I'm sorry...”

Byungchan sighed not turning around to face him. Hanse wasn't sure if he was closing his eyes or he was staring directly at their daughter's crib, what he's sure about is that Byungchan is contemplating over something.

“Are you still afraid to hold her?” Hanse felt a finger napping around his own. “Hanse, it's been almost three months...”

Hanse felt guilty however still nodded to respond, nuzzle further to Byungchan and giving him sweet kisses on his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder. He then felt his husband's thumb kneading on the back of his hands. 

“You will not hurt her...” Byungchan reassured.

“But what if I would?” 

Under the dim light, he saw how Byungchan's body shifted to turn, now facing him. He could feel how Byungchan nestles his forehead towards his, offering him a peck on his nose, though with the teasing contact, Hanse settled to give him a full kiss on the lips. 

“But I know you won't,” Byungchan whispered confidently as his fingers were now resting on Hanse's exposed shoulder. Tracing some lines, the latter male then shuddered from the contact. Hanse then pulled his husband closer to his warmth giving him again a kiss on the corner of his lips before letting him rest on the crook of his neck. 

He remained silent, he was weighing everything out. Byungchan may not tell him directly but Hanse knows he's also getting tired, not that he's tired of having Haneul around but from the thought that maybe Byungchan just wanted to have someone to rely on and will help him at some point especially at times that involves their little girl.

Not long after he heard Byungchan snored under him. Hanse merely watched him sleep peacefully in his embrace. He then wanted to beat himself from the thought that he might be robbing this kind of little time from his husband because of his worries, nonetheless, Hanse glances towards the crib that was placed not far away from their bed. 

_We're almost there buddy. Almost there._

Hanse heard Byungchan shuffled around deciding to look for something to do to make himself entertain while their little one was asleep. He and Byungchan almost saw every drama and movie on Netflix so maybe he wasn't in the mood for a marathon. Hanse was also working from home so he couldn't spare some time to please his husband. 

He peeks at Byungchan who happened to settled inside his old room that was just next door to their current one—it was Byungchan's writing space.

Before Byungchan got married to Hanse, he was an author who already published previous best-selling books, though it got cut out when he decided to settle down, got married to him, and was bearing their pup. Aside from his lover has no time to write again since he had to do full-time work being a househusband, having pregnant on their tiny angel was making it more difficult for Byungchan to hold his pen for every time to time he falls asleep—the drawback of pregnant omegas.

Hanse heard the flicking of the switch indicating that Byungchan had thought of staying long inside that room. Hanse then not long after felt his partner glimpse his head out.

“Yes?” Hanse turned his head to see, and a coy smile was evident.

“I was just thinking...” Byungchan fully steps out of the room holding a box.

Then, a wave of nostalgia was washing him away when he happened to see that familiar box, a box that was very close to his heart—to their hearts. If Hanse could remember it was the same box of Byungchan's special write-ups and early works, and possibly the love letters he made when they were still on the stage of dating.

“....to clean my old room and have decorated it for Haneul to use”

Hanse chuckled, his giggled was enough to have Byungchan mirrored it.

“Babe, Haneul will be sleeping with us until she turns teen.” He teased.

“Oh, I thought you want to have a basketball team? Change of heart?” Byungchan fiddle back.

“What do you mean?” Hanse laughed as Byungchan puts down the box he was holding and seated on his lap.

“If you're wishing to have a dozen kids, we need a little privacy.” His other half flirted, whispering those words directly to his ears. Hanse then involuntarily wrapped his arms around Byungchan's waist pulling him closer to his warmth. “Oh, someone's eager huh?”

“You said I was wishing to have dozen of kids, why not start today?”

“Don't you have some work to do?” Byungchan snorted. “And, no, why not start on cleaning my old room for our little princess instead? As I said we need a little privacy.” Byungchan nagged but playfully licks his lower lip to make fun of Hanse.

“Our Haneul needs to be exposed to action.” 

Hanse hissed when Byungchan instead stood up after a teasing grind he did, as a faint _‘shut up’_ followed. 

And Byungchan really did the cleaning with an awake Haneul in between those, where he kept coming back and forth to the living room just to look for his little princess, yet still, he was able to finish cleaning up the room and brought some of his old write-ups in their room for him to check later if he would be given time to do so.

Hanse's thoughts wandered around feeling remorse knowing Byungchan did almost all of the work, he felt like a useless dad and partner to his family.

A warm finger was then made its way to his shoulder snapping him back to reality, and when he looks up he got to meet his other half holding their little miracle—his little family.

“What are you thinking?” Byungchan pulled up a chair beside him, and place their daughter on his lap. Haneul was directly staring at Hanse. His heart softens when his tiny angel tilted her head cutely and smiles at him.

“I was thinking of how to become a good husband...” Hanse reaches for his daughter's finger. “...and how to be a good dad.”

Byungchan lifts their daughter so it was promptly near Hanse, and instead of responding to him, he kisses her on her cheek. “Bub, daddy said he's a bad daddy, he is not, right?”

Haneul made a soft giggle leaning her arms toward Hanse. 

“Babe, you are the best, and you are will always be. Look! Haneul likes you.” Byungchan said, then leaning towards Hanse to give him a comforting kiss on his lips. “You are always the best for us.”

Hanse couldn't recall how he ended up sleeping on his table or he thought he was disheartened enough to think about how to become a better dad to his little earthling or become a better human being in general.

He then stretches his arms and turns around just to see his daughter in her crib. He stood up and look for her from meters away. Hanse was still afraid to reach for her, he doesn't know why but the anxiety was keeping him insane at some point.

Hanse noticed his daughter getting displeased with her toys and her eyes starting to tear up. He then panicked and run towards their room to call his husband, but a sight of Byungchan soundly sleeping in front of his laptop come into the display. Hanse just then took a step closer to his partner coming to terms with his thoughts to wake him up, yet as he steps further, closer to him, he notices Byungchan's eyes are swelling. He wasn't sure why but he was for sure his husband did cry. Hanse, therefore, happened to glance towards the screen of his laptop sitting opened.

A post that was made by Byungchan stood on his writer's account timeline.

**“I just wanted to write something about my child, why can't even pull this right?”**

Below it was another two posts; **“Hanse babe, I love you!”** and **“I just wanted a comfort, I thought were all on this together?”**

That hits Hanse. Byungchan was asking for help and comfort. He was leaning towards him but he keeps on running away. He was afraid to take risks and let Byungchan encounter everything. He didn't think that like him, Byungchan was also new to this. Both of them are foreign about this whole parent thing. They should be unveiling this together. He was supposedly the main character along with Byungchan but rather than helping his husband to hold his pen again for him to write their love story, he somewhat becomes an antagonist of Byungchan's story. 

Hanse heard his kid cried and shifting of Byungchan's body beholding under his sight, he got tensed nevertheless he leans to give a peck on his cheek.

It’s not too late to revise. Hanse will definitely help Byungchan plot a new beginning, he will, but still, with the same characters—them.

Hanse didn't notice the time and finally woke up from his little slumber party shared with his daughter, felt something, and turned just to see his husband kneeling in front of them, eyes fixed directly to him. Byungchan then gave him a warm kiss on his lips and offered him a dimple poking out on his cheeks kind of smile.

“Thank you....” Byungchan with teary eyes gave Hanse another peck on the forehead, down to his nose and lips, smiling from ear to ear as he decided to nuzzles his daughter's cheek. “What happened tho?”

Hanse shifted carefully afraid he might wake up his daughter. 

“I don't know either. She was there, watching or I don't know, waiting? She waggles her hands up and I couldn't say no.” Hanse chuckles as he lulled his hands around his daughter's back and got sacred when she moved a bit but a familiar feeling was battling his inside when Haneul even purr onto his neck.

Hanse remembered seeing a few words resting on his husband's writing site. If he won’t move today, it will remain unspoken. 

That one thing pushes Hanse to able to step out, and finally embracing fatherhood was the unfinished write-ups of his husband asking for a little comfort. 

On the other hand, Hanse yet remembered how he lifts his daughter for the first time and it was the most favorite feeling he had been felt. It was like holding your 1st place trophy after many years in the race. He could also recall how his daughter whimpered when he asked her to cooperate with him so that his other dad would have enough rest until the night. It was really a nice sensation for Hanse to be able to hold and even played his little reflection making them tired father and daughter on the couch after an hour. 

Hanse then got dragged back to reality when he heard Byungchan chuckles, his partner touching their daughter's cheeks and giving them equal love kisses on their exposed cheekies after. 

“Thank you for helping me out bub,” Byungchan whispered directly to their sweet earthling, then kissing Hanse again on the lips. “Thank you too, for stepping out?”

“That sounded so gay.” Hanse laughed, gazes never left on Byungchan. “I love you, and I'm sorry it took me a while.”

“You came eventually, and I am glad.” Byungchan leans his head on Hanse's shoulder hugging his little family. “I love you more, no, I love you the most.”

Hanse kisses Byungchan's top head before shifting his daughter up for a more comfortable position in between his chest and neck, he then also gave his little sprout kisses on the top of her head.

Hanse was playing with his daughter when his phone ring for a notification.

 ** _cbc112_writes • 11:09PM_**  
“I just realized that I was not having a writer's block. I forgot to write one more thing and that was— _my Haneul with my Hanse_.”

Hanse smiled seeing the content, thinking that finally after years maybe his Byungchan could pick up his pen and write again.

**Author's Note:**

> written originally with seungwoo on my mind after seeing that video of him being scared with tan too :D but since i am a sucker for 97z, here i am! i wrote this at 4am so if there's a lot of grammatical errors around i am so sorry for i am deprived of sleep
> 
> the title was from my supposed to be a multi-chaptered 2seung fic i am planning to write but life happened


End file.
